


Disney World Mishaps

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, Strangers, Work, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan works at Disney World, and Phil is a single parent who loses his son while on a trip to Florida. Phil loses his son, and goes to Dan for help.





	Disney World Mishaps

Dan loves his job at Disney World. He had always dreamed of working there as a little kid, especially with his ever-growing love for Disney. His parents thought that it was just a phase, that he’d grow out of it. But, now he’s twenty five years old and now he works at Disney World. He’s worked hard to get there. 

Dan absolutely loves the atmosphere, and seeing all the smiles on people’s faces.

It truly is the happiest place on Earth. Like, nothing can go wrong.

At least, that was what Dan thought until a distressed man comes running up to him on the verge of tears.

“Calm down for me sir, what’s the problem?” Dan asks calmly, pulling the man aside.

“You have to help me! My son- I- He just- He was just right behind me!” The man cries as tears threaten to pour out of his eyes. “I just turned around just for a second t- to grab something out of my bag, a- and now I can’t find him anywhere! Please help me. I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to my son.”

“Okay,” Dan nods, trying to remain calm. He’s been working here for two years, and this is the first time that he’s had to deal with a missing child. Dan can only imagine how terrified this man must be right now, so he wants to do everything he can to help find this man his son. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Noah, a- and he’s six years old,”

“Okay. Can you tell me what he looks like? Is he wearing anything that might help me find him?”

“Yeah. He- He has black hair and blue eyes. He’s really small, and he has bad anxiety in large crowds so I can only imagine how scared he is right now without me. Um, h- he has a Toy Story backpack on him…”

Dan nods, making sure to make a mental note of every detail this man is telling him about his son. “Alright. Well, your obviously British, so I can assume that he also has a British accent?” Dan asks.

“Yeah,” the man nods. “Oh, and he loves Winnie The Pooh. He’s wearing a Winnie The Pooh shirt.”

“Winnie The Pooh?” Dan can’t help but smile. “Good choice. Don’t worry, sir. I promise we’re going to help you find your son. I just need you to remain calm for me. Let me notify some of my other co-workers and we’ll start a search party. Now, where was the last time you saw him?”

“Right around this area. We were getting ready to get onto the Winnie The Pooh ride,” he says.

“Okay, that’s good. And, what’s your name, by the way?” Dan asks. “I’m Dan.”

“Phil,” Phil replies quickly. “I’m so sorry. You must think I’m a horrible parent for losing my own son!”

“Of course not,” Dan shakes his head. “Disney is a very large park with thousands of people. Trust me, this is not the first time that this has happened. I know you didn’t purposefully lose your son. I don’t think your a terrible parent at all, Phil. You did the right thing by coming to me for help.”

Phil slowly nods, trying to stay calm, but Dan can tell he’s struggling. “I just need to find him,”

“I’m going to go find some co-workers, and then we’ll start looking for your son,” Dan says softly. He gently squeezes Phil’s arm reassuringly before turning around and instantly spotting two of his co-workers walking in his direction. Dan sighs in relief, and instantly runs up to them. “Louise! PJ! I need your help. We have a missing child. You have to help me find him.”

Louise instantly gasps and looks over at Dan with wide eyes. “A missing child? That’s horrible!”

“Alright, calm down Louise. We’ll help you find him, Dan. What does he look like?” PJ asks.

Dan smiles, glad he has co-workers like Louise and PJ to rely on in situations like this. Louise is a mother, so he knows she will do anything to help find a missing child.

Dan tells Louise and PJ exactly what Phil told him about his son, every exact detail. He’s determined to find this poor child and get him back to his parent, and he won’t stop until he’s found either.

Dan stays in the area where Phil told him his son was last seen. He keeps his eye out for a little boy wearing a Toy Story backpack and a Winnie The Pooh shirt. An odd combination, Dan must admit, but Dan isn’t one to judge. Whatever makes that little boy happy.

“Excuse me? Have any of you seen a little boy wearing a Toy Story backpack? Winnie The Pooh shirt?” Dan asks when he walks up to a group of girls.

“I think I did see him by the Winnie The Pooh ride. He looked a bit lost,” one of the girls tells him.

“Thank you! How long ago was this?” Dan asks hopefully.

“It was only a couple minutes ago,” she replies.

“Thank God. Thank you so much!” Dan exclaims, before heading back towards the Winnie The Pooh ride. He sighs in relief when he sees Louise talking to a little boy who looks exactly like the kid Phil described, and luckily it seems like Louise has already calmed him down from scared and anxious state. “Louise!” Dan shouts before quickly running over to running over to her.

Louise looks up and she smiles when she sees Dan. “Dan! This is Noah. I believe this is the sweet boy we’ve been looking for. Toy Story backpack, and a Winnie The Pooh shirt. Just like you said .”

Dan sighs in relief, grabbing onto one of the posts to catch his breath, before carefully bending down so that he can see Noah better. “Hi, sweetheart. You don’t have to be scared. We’re here to help you, okay? Do you want to go find your dad? He’s worried sick about you.”

Noah doesn’t say anything, but he nods his head quickly.

“Okay,” Dan smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Noah. I’m Dan. I’ve got it from here Louise.”

Louise smiles, and gently rubs Dan’s shoulder. “You did good Dan,”

Dan chuckles. “Well, I’m not the one who found him. Thank you so much,” he says, glancing up at Louise, before looking back at Noah. “Alright, Noah. Can you take my hand?” He holds his hand out, and smiles when Noah takes his hand. “So, I hear you like Winnie The Pooh. Who’s your favorite character?”

Louise chuckles and shakes her head fondly as she watches Dan take off with Noah.

Dan walks around with Noah for about five minutes or so before he finally spots Phil again who is still looking desperately for his son. Dan can only imagine how relieved Phil will be when he sees his son.

“Daddy!” Noah exclaims excitedly the second he spots his dad, jumping up and down excitedly.

Dan chuckles as he glances down at Noah, before looking up at Phil again, locking eyes with him.

“Noah!” Phil shouts, instantly running over to the pair. He bends down and pulls Noah into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Oh my God. Don’t ever do that again, you hear me? You scared me!”

Noah whines and buries his face in Phil’s chest, hugging him right back.

Dan’s heart melts as he watches the two being reunited. He’s so glad that they could help this family.

Phil looks up at Dan. “Where on Earth did you find him?”

Dan smiles. “Actually, I didn’t find him. My friend Louise found him by the time some girls told me they spotted him. Louise is a mother, so I knew she would probably find him before me,” he explains.

“Still, thank you so much for helping me find him so quickly. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to him,” Phil says, carefully pulling away from the hug and looking at his son, shaking his head. “Silly boy. You almost scared me to death!”

“Sorry, daddy. I promise I won’t do it again,” Noah apologizes shyly.

Phil smiles and gently kisses Noah’s forehead. “I’m not mad, sweetheart. I promise. I’m just glad that you’re okay,” he says. He bites his lip slightly before looking up at Dan. “How can I repay you?”

“What? No,” Dan shakes his head. “You don’t need to repay me. I was just doing my job! Honestly…”

“I just feel like I need to repay you,” Phil says, frowning slightly.

Dan shakes his head. “No need. I’m happy I could help,” he assures Phil. “Just enjoy the rest of your Disney trip. Make sure little Noah here gets to meet his favorite Winnie The Pooh characters.”

Phil chuckles. “We’ve been looking for them, trust me,”

“I should be getting back to work now, unfortunately. It was lovely meeting you both. Noah, do me a favor, try not to scare your dad like that again,” Dan grins as he looks down at Noah. He starts to walk away, but he stops when he feels a tug on his pants. He turns and looks down at Noah again. “Yes?”

“Mr. Dan, what’s your favorite Winnie character?” Noah asks, blushing.

Dan smiles, and bends down again. “Don’t tell the others when you meet them, but my favorite is Tigger,”

“That’s my favorite character!” Noah exclaims with excitement, causing Dan and Phil to both laugh.


End file.
